Bionicle:The Other Islands of Mata Nui
by RavenQueen3
Summary: The Toa acidentally discover other islands off the coast of Mata Nui,the inhabitants of which have some very interesting ideas.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. I also don't own this story. I am publishing this for a friend who dosen't have her own Author name. Here you go.

BIONICLE: THE OTHER ISLAND OF MATA NUI

"What do we do now?" asked Pohatu, one of the six toa of Mata Nui. After getting rid of the borok kal, they were pretty exhausted, but not enough to stop them from doing their line of duty. "Well, we could quick fast go back to our home villages," suggested Lewa. "..or we could around for hours nonstop." said Tahu, irritated. "We don't need no feet-walking! We can airfly, remember?" said Lewa, not catching the sarcasm. Kopaka noticed a slight chill in the wind, but paid no attention to it. "Lewa's right," said Gali. "After the borok kal, Makuta's probably furious and cooking up something right now to try to get rid of us again." Onua had noticed the chill in the wind also, but kept to himself, as Kopaka did. None of them knew it, but all of them except Lewa had noticed that the wind had gone from a low to a very high speed. Finally, Onua spoke up. "Hey, uh, Lewa? Did you summon the wind or something?" "What?" said Lewa. "I not summon air wind." "Then if he didn't, who did?" asked Gali. "..or what." added Kopaka under his breath. Suddenly, the winds kicked up and almost blew everyone off their feet. Everyone yelled in surprise. "Hang on to someone!" yelled Tahu. "What other choice do we have?" cried Pohatu. Just then, the center of the ring of the wind erupted, blowing the pairs of toa in three different directions. After the toa had been blown out of sight, the wind died down and peace was restored.

Gali sat up, rubbing her head a few hours later. Kopaka, whom Gali had grabbed onto, was already up and looking over the cliff and at the sea. "Where are we?" groaned Gali. "We are definitely not on Mata Nui anymore," he said. "How can you tell?" asked Gali. "We're just not. It just doesn't feel like it anymore." Kopaka answered. They were quiet for a few more moments, then at last Gali stood up. "Well, if it's not Mata Nui, then what's this place called?" "That's where I'm drawn to a blank." Gali nodded. "Then let's go find out." she said. "There's gotta be a matoran or something around here." Kopaka sighed. He was worried though. It wasn't about finding any matoran, it was about the 'or something' thought. Gali's cry from up ahead interrupted his thoughts. He wasted no time and burst into the clearing. As he did, he tripped over something. He got back up and saw what Gali had screamed at and what he tripped over. They were surrounded by matoran! One of them, who seemed to be the leader, stepped foreword. "Who are you and where do you come from?" it asked in a gruff voice. "I am Kopaka and this is my sister, Gali," Kopaka replied. "We are from Mata Nui," Gali added. "Mata Nui." it repeated. It seemed interested and looked them over for a while, when Gali finally asked "Can we help you?" "They are not of color," it said finally. "Take them away." By now, though, they both noticed that all the matoran were black. "Maybe Onua has something to do with this," Gali whispered. A few matoran around them stumbled, but they didn't notice. Kopaka kept silent by nature. They were quiet they rest of the way until they seemed to reach the edge of a village. They were led down a flight of steps into what seemed to be a prison chamber. "You will stay here," said one of the guards. "and you will remain here unless you know something of the Sacred One." "The Sacred One?" Kopaka thought. "What in the world does that mean?" He didn't have a chance to ask, but then again, he didn't want to.

Later that night, Kopaka awoke to the sound of someone screaming. As he drowsily opened his eyes, he noticed that the voice was calling his name. "Kopaka! Wake up! For Mata Nui's sake, wake up!" He realized that it was Gali's voice! He jumped up, only to be to be blinded with light. The door of the chamber was now open, and the sun, combined with the day, was extremely bright. "Gali!" he strained. "Kopaka! Find a way to stop them!" she yelled back. "Gali! Don't leave me!" he yelled with a final effort. Gali couldn't answer. The guard had dragged Gali out of the door and shut the chamber door behind him. He was left with the single sleeping guard on the ground. "Gali," Kopaka whispered. "No...don't leave me...not here...not now...you were the only toa that really understood me," He kneeled there, pained, at the fact that Gali was now gone. "Gali...I meant to tell you...I have always admired you...oh, Gali!" He couldn't stand it anymore. After all the emotions that had welled up inside him, he could not.

Kopaka was keep them locked up inside him anymore. Never before in the history of Mata Nui had they known Kopaka to show any true feelings, but this was the first. Kopaka broke down and wept. "Gali, oh, Gali...what have I done? What are they going to do to you? Gali..." he sobbed. He cried until he went to sleep.

Kopaka was dreaming. He saw Lewa and Onua. He drifted toward them. They were waiting for him. "Ice brother," said Lewa. "we know not where you are.." "We were blown away in three separate directions... Pohatu and Tahu have been taken away from us... but what of Gali?" asked Onua. "Taken, as the others." murmured Kopaka. "but i will find and aid her." Onua nodded in agreement. "Be careful, Kopaka." he nodded and departed. He floated back and remembered where he was going. "I forgot to tell Onua that they worship him here." he looked back and saw nothing. He shrugged and decided to tell him the next time he saw him. But then he frowned. Was this a dream, or reality in a distant place? If it was reality, though, how could he have gotten from his cell on a unknown island to somewhere else in a so-called dream? He forgot these ponderings when he woke up, wet with beads of cold sweat. He got up and forced himself to wake himself up.


End file.
